


Stumbled Upon

by TSsweets13



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Uta’s girlfriend pays him a special visit at his shop and they get interrupted.
Relationships: Uta / OC, Uta / Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Stumbled Upon

Meeting her boyfriend was always a treat. Salacia was enraptured with the lean Ghoul named Uta that she had met one night during a moment of searching for something to occupy her time. She was shopping and stumbled into his shop. He commented on the fact that she didn’t seem to be scared of some of his more ghoulish designs. She turned and said she didn’t scare easy. 

She knew what he was with one feel of his aura. But she didn’t scare easy like she’d said. She was an empath and a witch with skills in telekinesis and knew how to read people and ghouls easier than anything. She merely smiled and left a short time later. 

They ran into each other later when she was walking home and was confronted by two other ghouls. She wasn’t going to be able to outrun them, so she knew she had to fight. She was a pacifist at heart. So when she dispatched them, injuring only of course, with her powers she apologized, saying they left her no choice. 

Uta had seen her and as she walked away she stumbled into him. He guided her back to his shop telling her she’d get a reputation going around flashing powers like that. She laughed and told him she only attacks when she needs to defend herself. She hates violence. She was a strange one which intrigued him. They talked for hours that night. And she left, never expecting to see him again. 

After a while she wandered back to the shop, she had been desiring another in depth conversation with the unique ghoul Uta. And that’s how things went for months before they both finally broke one night and fell together in an impassioned embrace atop his work table. 

That had been three months ago and she was popping in to surprise him like she did often, so it was a small surprise, the big one depended on one thing...if he was alone in the shop. 

Luckily he was. 

He smiled as he saw her enter. “You look gorgeous as always.” He said, his voice soft but sending shivers down her spine. 

She smiled at him and walked over pecking his lips. “I wanted to come and surprise you,” She breathed against them. 

He chuckled, “You dropping by is always a wonderful surprise.” He said. 

She giggled and leaned up kissing him again before moving to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He groaned and gripped her hips tightly. 

“Don’t play games with me, sweetheart.” He growled. 

“Who’s playing?” She purred against his flesh. 

“You’re teasing.” He purred. 

“It’s only truly teasing if I don’t intend on following through.” She giggled. 

“Oh, so you intend to follow through, right here, in the middle of my shop?” He purred as she undid her button up top and front clasping bra letting her breasts fall out freely. 

He groaned and cupped them at the sight. She was so naughty and he loved it. She let him lean in and lavish her breasts with oral attention moaning as he did so, teasing and toying with her nipples. He always knew how to drive her crazy. She pushed him away after a moment and dropped to her knees before him. 

He groaned and slid a hand into her hair. She moaned as he gripped it. She undid his pants and he let them fall to the floor along with his boxers. She grasped his already hard and pierced shaft and began to stroke the velvety flesh. She leaned in and licked along the underside of it and moaned at the flavor. She loved the heady taste of him. 

She took his head into her mouth and began to suckle. Usually she did tease more, but right now she just wanted him down her throat and soon enough inside of her wet cunt. 

She pulled off and moaned his name before she took him back inside and began to bob her head as she suckled. Uta always let her start the pace before he began to take control. But today it wouldn’t be long before he did. He gripped her head and began to meet her bobs with a buck of his hips, loving how she gagged a little bit the harder and deeper he went. 

They were lost to themselves when they heard the bell above the door, alerting them to someone entering. Salacia quickly pulled off of him and went to cover herself, a bit more modest than Uta was but he did try to cover himself as well, hurrying to at least pull his boxers up as their uninvited guest entered the shop fully. It was his old friend Renji who sighed at the sight. 

“You truly have no shame,” he said shaking his head. 

Uta just laughed as he and Salacia quickly fixed themselves. Her flushing brightly. 

“It is my shop. I can do whatever and whoever I please here.” Uta said, pulling Salacia into his embrace and groped a nice handful of her ass, as his friend sighed once more. 

Salacia shook her head at his words, “Never change, Uta.” She giggled.

“Never.” He chuckled.


End file.
